


Your Stupid Face

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for The Doctor to regenerate, and he shouldn't be alone.</p><p>Ten is turning into Eleven, my take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stupid Face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this stuff yo. Only the idea for the fic is mine.

"I don't want to go."

The Doctor whispered as he fervently clung to Jack. The immortal had followed him from the bar, leaving Alonzo sitting alone. Somehow, Jack had known what was going to happen to him. He'd tried to make him leave. It was too dangerous for anyone to be near him when he regenerated. He didn't want to hurt the ex-time agent.

"Doc, I don't want you to go either. I hate that I'm not going to see your stupid face again. But I'm here for you, just like always."

The Doctor gasped as Jack finished talking and then kissed him. His mind flashed back reviewing his past few years in this body. Jack, he realized, had been a big part of his life lately. His mind blanked as his body started heating up. The only thing he was aware of was Jack's lips on his.

Jack could feel the Doctor's sking heating. It continued to heat to an almost unbearable temperature. He could see the light that hearlded the Doctor's regeneration, even though his eyes were closed. The two of them burned together while the Doctor changed.

Their kiss had long since ended but Jack refused to let him go. He felt the Time Lord had gone through this alone for far too long. His precious Doctor had been alone for too long. In the years since Gallifrey's destruction the Doctor had so many companions, but none of them stayed with him. Something always happened, they always left him alone. Even Jack.

A sudden jolt from the TARDIS drew Jack out of his thoughts. The fire of the Doctor's regeneration had hit the controls. Soon after, the fire pulled itself back into the Doctor's body. Jack could see his Doctor's new face. It was radically different from either of the two he'd seen before.

"Doc?"

"How do I look, Jack?"

He twirled around, and Jack couldn't help but laugh, "You look great Doc. Now-"

"Am I ginger?"

Jack stared at him for a moment, the odd question not really registering in his brain.

"What?"

"Am. I. Ginger? It's a very important question."

"No, no you're not ginger."

The Doctor frowned, "Well that's awful. There's something else I feel like I'm missing... Think Doctor, THINK! You'd think with this daft old head I'd be able to figure it out ..."

Another vicious jolt sent both men to the ground, and the Doctor laughed,

"CRASHING! WE'RE CRASHING!"

He started running around the console, flipping switches. Jack noticed he was adorably bow-legged.

"Jacky! Hold down that zig-zaggy thing, would you? Brilliant, there we go! Now hold on! GERONIMOOOOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I hope you guys liked this! 3 I didn't like that Ten was alone for his regeneration so I made Jack go with him. I ship Jack with everyone. Also, I KNOW that Rose was there when Nine regenerated into Ten, but it seems to me that his regenerating is quite dangerous, and so he only did it around Rose because he couldn't go off on his own to do so, and he didn't want to deal with Jack then. Leave me some reviews of what you think, and please read some of my other stories!


End file.
